Christmas
by uptightcrankyshadownet
Summary: Nikita/Alex on a snowy Christmas Day with NC-17 smut (on the mild side)


Christmas morning brings with it three inches of snow, crisp, glimmering, pristine. Alex stares out of the window of the chalet as the flakes continue to float down from the sky. Nikita watches her fondly as she places two steaming cups of hot chocolate on the table along with the mandatory marshmallows. She seems so captivated by the sight of the filmy white slivers pelting down from above, building up to the fallen snow outside, unable to tear her eyes away.

Nikita pads over, slides her arms around Alex's slim waist and kisses her cheek affectionately. "Hey."

Alex turns to look at her, eyes filled with adoration and wonder. "It's breathtaking. I… I never thought snow could look this stunning."

"Mmmm…" Nikita hums pensively. "We could go out there and play later, if you want. You up for it?"

"Really?" Alex breathes, beaming. "Yes, please!"

Her lover grabs her shoulders and turns her around to face the table. "Good. Now finish up the hot chocolate, and _then _we can go out and make the most of Christmas."

Nikita isn't sure how Alex gulps down all that scorching liquid in less than half a minute without scalding herself, but she must _really _want to go out in the snow. She can't help but laugh when she enters the living room after washing the cups and sees Alex all bundled up, complete with scarf and cutesy beanie. "You look like a penguin."

"Shut up. Your jacket just reminds me of a gorilla."

"I hope _I _don't remind you of a gorilla."

Alex runs a critical eye over Nikita's slender frame, coating her words with a substantial amount of sarcasm. "I don't doubt it."

The biting wind nips at them even with their layers on, the very moment they push the door open. Alex shivers, takes one step out and her boot promptly sinks into the fluff. Nikita bends down and tests the snow. "It can make snowballs and snowmen. Perfect." She turns around to look at Alex's reaction to that, and doesn't see her instantly until she looks down.

"Alex…" Nikita quells a long sigh. "Why are you doing snow angels in three-inch snow?"

Alex leaps up, gazing merrily at the imprint she's left. "I want to make a snowman!" Her eyes dance with keenness as she begins the pack the snow at her feet into a ball. "Is this how you start?"

With Nikita's guidance, help and an ample amount of panicking when the snow keeps falling apart or sticking together where it shouldn't, the pair manage to make a decent looking snow-person. Or snow-person in the making, as Alex remarks, "considering it's just three balls, one on top of another."

Alex insists on dressing it like a proper human being; Nikita vehemently refuses on the grounds that the clothes they use- _their _clothes- will get hopelessly soaked and just wants the conventional sticks and pebbles to give it a face, until Alex's pleading and an agreement to only use Alex's clothing is made finally makes her capitulate.

A snowman in a trenchcoat is, they agree, very cool.

The best part of the day is probably when the snowfall becomes heavier. The feeling of snowflakes melting on Alex's face is one of the best things she's ever experienced. Nikita's sticking her tongue out to try and catch the snowflakes on her tongue, where they dissolve instantly. She looks adorable, Alex thinks as she treads over to her side and does the same, copying Nikita's actions. Snow, even though it's just water, tastes somehow different. A good different, like the way life was after… everything.

Nikita turns her head to take a good look at Alex, their eyes meeting. Alex isn't sure where the urge stems from, but the next second she's kissing Nikita aggressively, teeth scraping and tongues fighting for dominance. Nikita's hands cup Alex's face, pulling her closer and invading her mouth with a primal desperation, frantically memorizing the unique taste that is _Alex. _The younger woman finds herself pinned to the outside wall of the chalet, Nikita's hands pressing down on her shoulders and one leg slipping in between Alex's, hips flush against her own. Even in the glacial temperatures they're being subjected to, Alex suddenly feels like she's burning in her own skin- Nikita's too near yet too far. She whimpers, digging her nails into Nikita's back, tugging her in til she can feel Nikita's heartbeat racing against hers.

One long moan. "Alex." Nikita rasps huskily. It says everything- _I love you, I want you, I need you, please take me_- and Alex is more than willingly to comply as she drags Nikita back into the house, collapsing onto the bed. The numerous layers are infernally hard to shed, and the difficulty only increases the frustration and desire. By the time both Alex and Nikita are laid bare, they're both teeming with irrepressible lust, and Alex feels like her very flesh's blistering from the pure need as she covers Nikita's body with her own, heated skin against skin. There's no time for slow worship and leisurely foreplay- Alex attacks directly, and isn't surprised to find Nikita already wet and panting, and she fists the sheets beneath her hands when Alex plunges two fingers inside her, gasping. Hands fumble their way between Alex's legs and stroke over her centre, and Alex thrusts against's Nikita's long, tapered fingers, sliding them into her. She cries out, throwing her head back as the pleasure rolls off her in waves. The air is heavy, thick with the scent of sex, and it's heaven for the pair at that moment.

When Nikita comes, she screams Alex's name, two extended, ragged syllables that ring in Alex's ears. She responds in kind, riding out the orgasm as long as she possibly can until she comes down from the high, stars exploding in front of her eyes. She breathes heavily, trying to calm her throbbing heartbeat, and sighs, basking in the glow of pleasure. Nikita curls up to her, cuddling affectionately and dusting kisses over her collarbone. "I love Christmas."

"I think I do, too." Alex snickers. "You tired out?"

Nikita props herself up on her elbow, eyes twinkling roguishly. "If you're up for some more of that…"

Alex pulls her back on top of her, and the whole cycle repeats.


End file.
